


Tat for Tit

by Kalypso



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/pseuds/Kalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cornered without a teleport bracelet - how can Vila get out of this one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tat for Tit

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in memory of [MistralAmara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralAmara), a dear friend and Jarrigoth, who died in June 2011

Vila crawled behind the cupboard to the doorway, hauled himself a little way down the corridor, and then, when he judged he was out of sight, scrambled up and ran from the sound of gunfire.

"Hey! Stop there, mon!"

He tried to speed up, but he heard a shot, and felt the air displaced. Even he wouldn't have time to open the door ahead before his pursuer fired again, and nobody could miss a sitting target at that range. So he turned, and held his hands up. "OK, OK, I've stopped!"

A small man in black, with fuzzy reddish hair, raised his gun, then stared hard and lowered it. "Ye can't be... Vila Restal?"

"No! Definitely not Vila Restal!"

"Och, ye look like him. Never mind." He raised the gun again.

"Er... maybe I am!"

"I thocht so! Ane o' the twa men to beat the Klute at Speed Chess!"

"At Freedom City? Um, yes, I did. Why?"

The man grinned and holstered his gun. "Grego Jarriere. I'm the other. I was on Freedom City the day ye did it; I was sorry to miss ye, but I was working. I've seen the film, though. Verra nice moves!"

"Oh... thank you!" Better not mention Orac. "I'm sure your moves were... very nice too."

"Well, ye'd best be off then," said Jarriere.

"What? You're not arresting me?"

"Of course not! Tit for tat!"

"Tit for tat?"

"We maun stick together! Ye can help me another time!"

"Isn't that the opposite of tit for tat?"

"It is? Och, tat for tit, then. Can ye get through here? I'll fire over your heid again, for show."

"Thanks, Jarriere!" said Vila, as he unlocked the door.

"And next time... maybe we can play a bit o' chess?"

"You're on!" And he headed for freedom.


End file.
